


My Heart Balloon is Blown Up for You

by kkummajeodobaby (tachycardic)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, I read it through but did I, I think there's mild cussing? I can't remember, I'm incapable of characterizing them right tell me if I did a good job, Kissing, Like they get hungover and it's a plot point, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soonwoo because meanie share a room and we're losing ground, There's lots of throwing up, They drink a substantial amount, They're best friends, This took me too long to finish, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachycardic/pseuds/kkummajeodobaby
Summary: Wonwoo's a little confused but mostly his head just hurts.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	My Heart Balloon is Blown Up for You

“You’re annoying.”

“I thought I was your best friend.”

“Well, that’s.. fine, but you’re still annoying.”

“I got you dinner.”

Soonyoung’s scowl fractures into one of his habitual grins.

“Fine. Gimme, then go away.”

“I got you  _ dinner _ , Soonyoung.” Wonwoo pushes the door open all the way, meeting only the weak resistance of a pile of laundry up to his knees on the other side. From where Soonyoung sits on his bed, legs folded underneath him holding his laptop, he gives him a look like he’d prefer the pile of laundry be left undisturbed.

“This essay was due--” Soonyoung seems to check the time on his computer-- “ _ fuck _ \-- forty minutes ago. I need to finish it and then plan my lie for why it was late. Thank you for the food, I love you and I’ll pay you back,” Wonwoo doesn’t care about financial reimbursement-- even though he should, he’s broke-- but he wouldn’t mind if Soonyoung said ‘ _ I love you _ ’ a couple more times. 

“Now,” Soonyoung snaps his laptop shut and gets up from his bed. He takes the black styrofoam takeout box from Wonwoo and starts to push him out the door. “Please go.”

“When you’re-- Soonie--” Wonwoo resists his shoving, keeping a foot between the door and the wall-- “when you’re done, will you come out of your cave and watch So You Think You Can Dance with me?”

Soonyoung stops pushing and gives him some sort of look. It’s Soonyoung, so whatever face he’s making it always looks a little constipated-- but now that’s mixed in with both reluctance and resignation.

“Fine-- yes. But it’s not for you, it’s for Cat Deeley and that one judge with the makeup.”

Wonwoo smiles, appeased, and lets Soonyoung close the door.

☆

“Will you sleep in my room tonight, Nonu?”

Their mini microwave shines  _ 3:49 AM _ on its little display in radioactive green from the kitchen counter-- not that Wonwoo can read it without his glasses, but Soonyoung is reliable that way. 

Wonwoo wonders how they haven’t gone to bed already, remembering when Jihoon came home and locked himself in his bedroom,  _ 1:24 AM _ in mini microwave time, and,  _ was that really two hours ago _ ?

Soonyoung’s computer sits closed on the coffee table between them and the television, still where Wonwoo put it after proofreading Soonyoung’s essay for him before he submitted it-- an hour late but better late than never.

“Do you  _ need _ me to sleep in your room tonight?” Wonwoo turns off the television then stands and takes Soonyoung’s laptop in one hand, Soonyoung’s arm in the other, pulling him to his feet and towards his bedroom.

“Yes.”

“How come?”

Soonyoung drags his feet as they cross the threshold into his room and Wonwoo is half lifting him the rest of the way to his bed. Suddenly, Soonyoung turns, no longer lethargic, to face Wonwoo, “ _ Because _ , I haven’t had sex since the semester started and I’m  _ terribly _ lonely.”

Even through layers of thick sarcasm and Soonyoung’s doofy attempts at looking seductive, Wonwoo still feels his heart expand like a balloon too full of someone’s breath and about to pop. It’s probably Soonyoung’s breath that fills it-- smelling grossly of Stella Artois as it is now.

Still, Wonwoo grins and shoves Soonyoung, who falls backwards on his bed, springs creaking. “Shut up loser, I have no desire to hear about your love life-- or the lack-there-of.”

Soonyoung smiles up at him from where he sits, now upright, on his bed. “You’re so smart, Wonwoo-- you have  _ such _ a-- very-- nice vocabulary.”

Wonwoo moves to set the laptop on Soonyoung’s desk-- the only clean surface, as it is completely unused-- before sitting on the opposite side of bed. “Oh, do you admire my--” Wonwoo pauses briefly to wiggle his eyebrows in an imitation of Soonyoung’s look from earlier-- “ _ vernacular _ ?”

Soonyoung giggles as he rests his head back on the pillows, “Yes-- please, talk nerdy to me.”

Wonwoo laughs out loud, and he thought he didn't have as many drinks as Soonyoung did, but suddenly, he’s opening his eyes and staring up at Soonyoung’s ceiling, the Soonyoung in question, snoring lightly beside him.

A quick check under the covers reassures him that they are, in fact, both still fully clothed-- and he shouldn’t be disappointed, but he is.. a little.

The alarm clock, sitting mean and red and small--  _ like Jihoon _ ?-- inches from his face, announces that the time is  _ 6:12 AM _ , and Wonwoo has a microscopic panic attack for a second while he tries to remember if either of them have early morning classes today, but he settles because it’s Sunday and they don’t. But another mini earthquake rocks his heart when he thinks about whether or not Soonyoung has work today, and if so,  _ at what time _ , but that also comes and goes, when he finally remembers the calendar taped to the fridge in the kitchen. Maybe his memory isn’t the most reliable right at this moment, but in his mind’s eye he remembers lots of things written for every weekend this month in Jihoon’s small print, and nothing for today in Soonyoung’s messy scrawl.

He’s just about to check Soonyoung’s phone to see if he has any reminders set, but while he shifts, Soonyoung stirs, and he has to stop moving abruptly. Like a movie paused, his arm is outstretched over the alarm clock to the other side of the nightstand.

Wonwoo looks over his shoulder and watches with mild unrest while Soonyoungs rolls over, now facing him. The sun has yet to rise-- and even if it had, Soonyoung’s room doesn’t have a window-- but Wonwoo can see his eyes flicker open in the dim red light of the alarm clock.

“Mmm Nonu.”

Wonwoo figures he might as well take full advantage of Soonyoung’s consciousness. “Do you have work this morning, Soonie?”

Soonyoung’s eyes are still mostly shut, but he tugs at Wonwoo’s shirt, so naturally Wonwoo moves closer.

\-- Okay, a brief pause is in order.

You know what they say about car crashes? How everything slows down when you’re in the car, and that one split second can feel like a year? Maybe you know, maybe you don’t, but do you know what they say about wedding days? How everything from the minute you wake up in the morning to the hopefully long and nice and successful sex you have late into the night, goes by so quickly that you’re lucky if you get a piece of your own wedding cake? This is like that-- like both of those situations-- at once-- 

Sorry, sorry,  _ unpause _ \--

Wonwoo thinks he’s going to answer his question, but they’re still moving closer together and he’s  _ still _ not answering, and then Wonwoo starts to get a feeling, like maybe he’s not going to answer him, maybe he didn’t even hear the question-- and maybe Wonwoo should’ve paid attention to the feeling, because now Soonyoung’s lips are literally touching his, and  _ oh fuck, oh shit, oh my god _ , he’s  _ kissing _ him.

And all that about the car crashes and the weddings is right there, on Soonyoung’s lips, in  _ his mouth _ \-- which is kind of open-- and Wonwoo is living out an entire year of his life in this mouth, but it’s over in a blur and a flash of heat and color, and Soonyoung’s leaning away and then he’s rolling over again.

Wonwoo doesn’t know how long it is before Soonyoung starts snoring again, probably not very long at all, but Wonwoo is frozen in time, so what does it matter.

☆

Not to seem like a literal sixth grader, but Wonwoo didn’t think he would be able to fall asleep after  _ that _ . But, he’s a very tired boy-- being an art  _ and _ science major will do that to you-- so of course, he’s fast asleep quicker than he knows.

A terrible series of visions alternating between Soonyoung barfing on him, Soonyoung kissing him, and Jihoon telling him that he actually had a morning photography class that had started at _ 6:12 AM _ , plague him while he sleeps, leaving him disoriented and upset when he finally wakes up-- ten minutes to noon.

It takes a second or two of blinking and rubbing his eyes for Wonwoo to fully adjust to the waking world. 

Soonyoung is propped up on one elbow on Wonwoo’s left, the glaring red alarm clock reading  _ 11:52 AM _ on his right. 

The room is still fairly dim, besides the thin sheath of light from the living room windows that lights the room through the door. The light burns his eyes if he lets them drift to it, and he feels a dull ache in his temples.

“ _ Nonu _ ,” Soonyoung drawls the nickname, and maybe Wonwoo’s too hungover for this.

As an escape from the bright white fire of the light from the windows outside, Wonwoo’s eyes float to him, and he smells hard and old and sort of sweaty, but he looks soft and warm and comfortable, and it’s honestly the only thing keeping Wonwoo from throwing up.

He doesn’t respond to the address-- it hardly sounds like he was ever asked for one-- just continues to stare at Soonyoung through eyes thick with sleep and thinly layered nausea.

Soonyoung stares back for so long that he almost breaks eye contact, but even hungover, Wonwoo is a man of decorum, so instead of looking away, he croaks out, “Yes,  _ Soonie _ ?”

He tries to drawl it in imitation of Soonyoung’s molasses tone, but it sounds too gravelly.

“I love you, you know.” The statement is a question, but said with such certainty that Wonwoo  _ must _ know-- and he does, to some degree.

“Are you still--” Wonwoo clears the sleep from his throat-- “Are you still drunk or something?”

Soonyoung makes a face and it’s like that constipated hesitant one he made last night before agreeing to watch So You Think You Can Dance with him. “No-- silly-- I  _ love _ you. I’m trying to get something off of my chest here.”

But Soonyoung  _ must _ still be drunk, because sober-Soonyoung does  _ not _ have the confidence to say something like that.

Wonwoo’s face goes red, and the heat from it radiates from the ache behind his eyes, which pulse now with a mild throb.

“Oh..”

Soonyoung’s eyes are magnets, but Wonwoo’s are flipped the wrong way and seem to be able to go anywhere but toward them.

Finally he says, “Is… that why you kissed me this morning?”

Soonyoung is instantly possessed by something much less soft and warm-- “I  _ what _ ? I did not-- you’re lying-- I never should have said anything-- if I knew you’d take it this way--”

There is a low rumble coming from Wonwoo’s chest, but instead of laughter, it becomes distinctly vomit suggestive, and he stands quickly, barely making it inside the ensuite bathroom to throw up in the sink and--  _ eugh. That is nasty. _

The door to the bathroom stays open, but someone out there has a soft spot for Jeon Wonwoo, because Soonyoung’s bed is angled so that he can’t actually  _ see _ him upchuck-- can only hear it.

“Wonu! Are you okay?”

Sounds of frantic movement buzz around Wonwoo, and then Soonyoung is by his side, a hand, warm and light, on his back, but Soonyoung  _ did _ drink more than him, and the second he sees Wonwoo’s takeout dinner from last night, he goes rushing to the toilet.

Sounds of heaving precede a low groan from the other side of the bathroom, and for a second they both just sit, basking in the sour smell of each other's sick.

“You done?” The words feel a little bit like a second wave of puke forcing itself out of his mouth, but he says them because one of them should say  _ something _ .

Soonyoung’s voice is a croak when he says, “I think so.”

When Wonwoo’s stomach gives up its ascent, he finally settles back into himself-- himself being the overthinking social amateur that he is-- and now he has to say something again, because that’s the way conversation works, right? So just say something already--

“I feel like now would be the wrong time to try for another kiss.”

Jeon ‘ _ Smoothest-Man-Alive _ ’ Wonwoo, ladies and gentleman.

Wonwoo’s eyes follow behind his words, and he watches as a laugh is startled out of Soonyoung where he is across the room, still kneeling in front of the toilet.

“I don’t know what you think I did last night, but I am definitely not kissing you until you brush your teeth.”

Wonwoo’s grin tastes a little funny. “That easy? Not even gonna make me work for it?”

Soonyoung’s smile is wide and easy, but probably also tastes like bile. “It’s not so easy. You still have to clean the sink.”

“Oh god. You’re the devil, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung just smiles wider, holding eye contact as he flushes the toilet. “What can I say? I’m a catch. You have to earn me.”

Wonwoo can only groan in response, and tries to pretend last night’s takeout isn’t slowly draining down the sink in front of him.

☆

Once they’ve both forced down cereal and brushed their teeth  _ twice _ in a very clean sink, Wonwoo leans back on the kitchen counter and watches Soonyoung put away dishes.

“You sure I kissed you last night? I’m not  _ that _ whipped.”

Wonwoo grins and now it tastes like Colgate mint with a hint of Cinnamon Toast Crunch-- and he is making a very conscious effort  _ not _ to think about the combination of those two flavors because he doesn’t want to clean the sink again.

“You just confessed your love for me. Whipped is a mild term.”

Soonyoung wrinkles his nose, and  _ whipped _ is a very appropriate term for how Wonwoo feels at this point.

“I was still drunk then, you can’t hold it against me.”

“Does that mean you didn’t mean it?”

Something Wonwoo read about car crashes and weddings makes a brief cameo in his brain when Soonyoung crosses the kitchen to him and brings a hand up to hold the back of his neck. Every nerve burns as he tilts his head up to catch Wonwoo’s lips, and he forgets the thing about car crashes and weddings, because this is now, in real time. And he tastes the Colgate, and he feels the soft brush of brown hair under his fingers, and he hears the beating of his own heart, still inflated with Soonyoung’s breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness! You finished it! I'm so proud of you! 
> 
> I have one more Soonwoo fic out there as of now if you want to go head on over to that, since this one was kind of shorter. It's a Spidey!Wonwoo AU if that tempts you ;)


End file.
